


Control

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [20]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki and Tony are still really sad, M/M, She Hulk suggests a play day with Sigrid to Tony and Loki, Sigrid is slowly figuring things out, Thor and Jane are still being called Mommy and Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Tony and Loki falling more into a depression, Jen suggests a play day with Sigrid. Thor and Jane agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.   
> I haven't abandoned anything, I promise. I kinda lost my computer because it crapped out so my phone has been my main access and now I have an actual computer on my hands, I'm gonna give you guys a story and hopefully try to post stories as much as weekly as I can.  
> :D So sorry!

"That's it." Jen said one day. "Either Thor and Jane need to hurry and make it official or you two need to man up and deal with Sigrid."

"You're such a dear friend." Tony said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Tony. This is out of hand. I mean Loki doesn't leave the bedroom AGAIN and you're back into the whole blackout drunk thing."

"Let Thor and Jane take Sigrid."

"So because you lose your baby, you want to get rid of Sigrid."

 

Tony put his drink down and stared at the ice. That's not what they wanted. Of course not. But what was there to do now? The damage has been done. 

 

"I became my father." Tony muttered.

"Tony, you're nothing like Howard. You just hit a rough patch. It was different than anything you've ever dealt with so you became a shut in. Like Loki." Jen explained softly.

 

Tony nodded his head and went to talk with Loki. Meanwhile, Jen went to Thor and Jane.

 

"What do you two think?" Jen asked Thor and Jane.

"I think it could work." Jane said.

"I figured it's the only way to create some kind of relationship." Jen explained.

"What if they try to force Sigrid to call them her parents?" Thor asked, concerned.

"I think they know better by now." Jen said.

 

"Now, you're going to hang out with Loki and Tony for the day, okay?" Thor explained to Sigrid.

"Okay." Sigrid nodded her head.

"And you're going to have fun."

"Okay."

 

Thor gave Sigrid to Tony and watched as the three went out for the day.

 

"It'll be okay, Thor." Jane smiled.

"Yeah." Thor smiled as fake as he could.


End file.
